


The Pure Soul of Eggsy Unwin

by Dragon_Master_Lizzy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Master_Lizzy/pseuds/Dragon_Master_Lizzy
Summary: Eggsy was far too pure for the world.Everyone who met him could tell, but only four people truly understood why. Three, if toddlers don't really count.Jamal, Jamal's dad, Ryan, and Daisy, were the only people who could see through to Eggsy's true self.They knew his biggest secret. They, and only they, knew that Eggsy was a unicorn.More importantly, they also knew that Eggsy wasn't so pure because he was a unicorn, but that he was a unicorn because he was so pure.Rating may change.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings may emerge later, I haven't decided what to do about Harry yet. Rest assured, he isn't dead in this story.  
> This fanfiction ignores the existence of "Kigsman II: The Golden Circle".  
> I started writing this a little more than a year before that movie existed.
> 
> Sorry for the very short chapter.

Even after everything he'd seen and everything he'd done, Eggsy was far too pure for the world. However, Eggsy did not see himself that way. After the V-day fiasco, he felt as if he were tainted, more so than he thought was possible. It didn't so much matter that he had saved the world (with the great assistance of Merlin and Roxy). It didn't matter, because in the process, he had killed so many people. Eggsy knew better than to blame himself for the deaths of Valentine's chosen. They had been responsible for their own deaths, both through their corruption and foolishness. The deaths of Valentine and Gazelle were necessary evils, as were all of the man’s foot soldiers. No, the deaths Eggsy blamed himself for were all of the deaths that he could possibly have prevented. If he had just somehow taken care of Valentine and his cohorts faster, who knew how many fewer innocents would have died. Damn Valentine’s bloody SIM cards. Merlin and Roxy had done everything they could, but if maybe Eggsy had just been that much smarter and faster…

But regardless of Eggsy’s self-deprecation, he was the one of the purest things in the world, right up there with the laughter of babies. His soul was pure, and that was clear to all who met him. Even after everything awful that had happened to him because of Dean, neither his capacity for love nor his ability to feel pure and simple joy had diminished even slightly. He loved his family and friends with all his heart, and felt joy in the simplest of things, like Daisy’s smile, the happiness of his loved ones, and Disney movies. All of the people who were close to Eggsy knew his worth. They knew that when Eggsy truly bestowed his love and kindness, it was complete, honest and true.

Eggsy Unwin was a unicorn. Few knew his secret; the young man hid it so well. Only Jamal, Jamal’s dad, Ryan, and Daisy knew. He trusted Jamal and Ryan to keep his secret because he had transformed from human into unicorn in front of them and they hadn’t freaked out on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time that Eggsy's best friends didn't freak out when he turned into a magical creature.

It had happened on the day of his 13th birthday. All three boys had been at Jamal's to celebrate Eggsy's birthday because there wouldn't have been any celebration at Eggsy's. Jamal's dad had gone to the store to get some candles for the cupcakes he'd made. The boys were playing cards on the floor in Jamal's room when Eggsy suddenly froze, the cards falling from his motionless fingers. Just as the two boys noticed the stillness of their friend, Eggsy tipped sideways onto to the floor and began to convulse. The boys watched in horror as Eggsy's bones began to shift and golden hair began to cover his skin. About five minutes later, there was a golden unicorn in his place, hooves, horn, and all. Jamal and Ryan, the best friends a guy could have, crept closer to him. When they reached his limp – though conscious – form they began to stroke his side and neck, attempting to comfort him.

A few minutes later, after Eggsy had calmed down a bit, the front door opened, startling the boys. Jamal and Ryan moved between Eggsy and the bedroom door, ignoring his noise of distress. The door to bedroom opened, revealing Jamal's dad. The older man just stared at the boys, confused at the panic on their faces.

"Okay, what happened? Where's Eggsy?" the man asked.

The two boys looked at each other, and then glanced behind them, uncertainty in their gazes. Jamal and Ryan scooted to the sides a bit, revealing the small, golden unicorn that was their friend Eggsy.

Jamal's dad just stared at the three. "So I guess this must be Eggsy, then?"

The boys, Eggsy included, just nodded.

"Okay. So Eggsy is a unicorn. Unexpected, but definitely not the end of the world." The man said. "Eggsy, can you turn back?"

The young unicorn met his gaze, tilting his head in confusion.

"Can you change back to human, I mean. Try concentrating really hard on what it feels like to be human. Close your eyes. Think about how you have hands made for grabbing and holding things, and how it feels to walk on two legs."

Eggsy closed his eyes, and a couple of moments later, he was human again. "Thanks. But how did ya know it was me? How am I a unicorn and how is it not the end of the world? What am I gonna do?" he questioned.

Jamal's dad just waited for Eggsy to calm down before speaking. "I knew it was you because I left the three of you here with the door and windows locked. But more importantly, Eggsy, it still felt like you. I'd never met a unicorn before, but I knew they existed. If you're one, Eggsy, then I'd bet that one of your parents is or was one."

Eggsy just stared at the man, contemplating. "It must have been me dad, then. Cuz my mom sure ain't one." The boy said.

"From what you've told me about your dad, Eggsy, I think that seems likely." Jamal's Dad said. "The good thing is that I don't think you'll just suddenly transform again. Can you try transforming into your other form now?"

Eggsy closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon, a bright light had surrounded the boy before disappearing a few short moments later, revealing a small unicorn once again. Eggsy opened his eyes when he heard the others cheer.

"Good job Eggsy!" the other three said.

Eggsy changed back to human again with ease.

"We'll keep your secret, Eggsy. Wouldn't want anyone finding out, they'd probably take you away from us." Each of the others reassured.

"Thanks, guys." Eggsy said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter 3!

Almost four months after V-Day, Eggsy sat in Harry's office, his gaze unfocused as he stared at the newspapers covering the walls. The time was approaching midnight, the midnight that would start Eggsy's 24th birthday, to be exact. But Eggsy wasn't about to celebrate. Tomorrow, he, his mom, and daisy would have a small party at their house with cake and a few presents, but Eggsy wasn't thinking about that tonight. He missed Harry. Even though he had only known the man for less than a year before his death, he still missed Harry dearly. When he'd watched Harry get killed in Kentucky, it felt like something inside him had broken.

His alarm set for 11:59 pm brought Eggsy out of his thoughts, and he stood from the comfortable chair before rounding the desk and standing in the middle of the room. Each year on the night before his birthday, it was Eggsy's tradition to stay up until midnight and change into his unicorn form as the clock struck twelve. He began to transform as the chiming began, and by the time the twelfth chime had sounded, the glow of his transformation had faded and there Eggsy stood as a unicorn.

Still thinking of Harry, Eggsy bent his knees and laid on the floor. Shifting his legs so his belly was resting against the rug, he bowed his head in sadness. Eggsy was so deep in his sadness that he didn't hear the front door being unlocked and opened, but then the stairs creaked under two pairs of feet. Eggsy's head shot up, and he scrambled to stand up and transform back to human. But it was too late, and just as Eggsy managed to stand up, the knob twisted and the door opened.

 

Roxy got home from a two-week long mission just in time for Eggsy's birthday. Her first stop after she returned to the Kingsman Estate was Merlin's office.

"Lancelot, welcome back. How was your trip?" Merlin greeted Roxy as she walked in, not even turning his head.

"Hello, Merlin. It was exhausting." Roxy responded. "Where's Eggsy? I wanted to tell him happy birthday myself."

Merlin swung his chair around to face her, tapping his clipboard a few times before he spoke. "He's at Harry's. The lad is in the office, I saw him go in a few of hours ago."

Roxy grimaced.

Merlin saw the look on her face. "Aye, I'm worried about him, too."

"I think we should check on him – are there any cameras in Harry's office? Roxy asked.

"No. Galahad always liked his privacy in his office. We'll have to go there ourselves to check on Eggsy." Merlin replied.

Roxy's worry increased. "I think we should go now. You said he's been in there for hours." She said. Merlin nodded.  


"Aye, lass, that'd be a good idea." Merlin agreed, signing out of his multiple computers. In a short matter of time, Merlin locked up the lab and the two departed for Harry's house.


End file.
